mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mane-iac
The Mane-iac is a female Earth pony "super-villain" who appears in Power Ponies. She is the main antagonist of the comic book superhero team, the Power Ponies. Development and design The Mane-iac appears to be somewhat inspired by The Joker from the DC comics, sharing his origins, green hair, and relative insanity. In addition, her powers are similar to those of Marvel Comics' Medusa and Doctor Octopus. Her name is derived from the word "maniac". The Mane-iac's design is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, and Princess Cadance. She has a grayish blue coat, a mane of long green tendrils, and green eyes with red pupils. Depiction in the series In the beginning of the episode Power Ponies, Spike shows Twilight Sparkle a couple of pages of a Power Ponies comic book on which the Mane-iac is depicted. Spike calls her as the Power Ponies' "most evil nemesis." Spike says that she used to be the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company until she accidentally fell into a vat of green liquid and was electrocuted by a downed power line. The accident gave her strange new powers and caused her to go insane. Another page shows the Mane-iac breaking into the Maretropolis Museum and stealing something called the Electro-Orb. When Spike and his friends are sucked into the comic book world of Maretropolis and become the Power Ponies, they witness the Mane-iac steal the Electro-Orb from the Maretropolis Museum. The Power Ponies confront her, but she watches in amusement as the Power Ponies struggle to use their newfound superpowers before leaving the scene. The Power Ponies track the Mane-iac to her headquarters at the abandoned shampoo factory and defeat her henchponies in a battle. However, the Mane-iac uses her "Hairspray Ray of Doom" on the Power Ponies, freezing the ponies in place and rendering their powers useless. She then takes the Power Ponies prisoner, but leaves Spike/Hum Drum alone, considering it pointless to capture him. In the factory, the Mane-iac uses the Electro-Orb to power her doomsday device, which resembles a cross between a large pink blowdryer and a cannon. The Mane-iac says she will use the cannon to amplify the power of her mane by "one million times", expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild. As she gives her victory speech to her followers, Spike traps some of her henchponies and helps in freeing his friends. Just before the Mane-iac can use her weapon on Fluttershy/Saddle Rager, a firefly enters her line of fire, and she swats it. This action angers Saddle Rager, transforming her into a powerful muscular pony. The Mane-iac fires her doomsday device at Saddle Rager, but the beam reflects off Saddle Rager and hits the Mane-iac instead. Saddle Rager destroys the doomsday device, and the Mane-iac's mane grows out of control, wrapping around the villain like a straitjacket. Personality The Mane-iac behaves in an evil and unhinged manner, expressing delight at the prospect of oppressing Maretropolis. She sneers at the Power Ponies when they fumble with their newly acquired superpowers. The Mane-iac is shown to think very little of the Power Ponies' sidekick, Hum Drum, even deciding not to take him prisoner with the other heroes. She cruelly suggests that the Power Ponies only keep him around because they feel sorry for him. Powers and abilities According to Spike, after her accident in the factory, the Mane-iac gained the ability to use her green hair as weapons and tools, and stretch it to incredible distances. Quotes Gallery es:Mane-iac pl:Mane-iac ru:Мэйн-иак Category:Antagonists